


Extra-lore

by SkeletonHypetrain



Series: Extra-lore [1]
Category: forga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Series: Extra-lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759675





	1. Far too human

Weeks have passed since Strangey and his friends saw the half-melting enemy for the last time, thinking that it was over, even he was happy to see his creator again, but after all those years, he began to think about his forgotten purpose, he was first created to leak files, but then it purpose changed just to protect her at any cost.

He remembered that he used to watch the animatrix or listening to kokoro, which lead him to ask about if he could feel or be like the other, just the typical rhetorical questions that every robot makes, he still remembered when he got his body, many people told him that it was “too human”for a robot, or that's what they said, he was an android or a robot, he was saying a million times that he was robot, a robot must follow the laws, he followed them, until the 16 yr old Strangey abandoned because he was obsessed about if killing humans is a good idea.

Even after he returned, the awful memories still haunted him, strangely noticed the depressed robot, he told her that he was alright, but he was lying, he wasn’t, even he was with his friend 499, he still was depressed, when he met Mina for the first time, she looked at him with amazement, she didn't know that the elf girl could create such thing, she started calling him an “automata”, at one point she thought if the robot was made of martian technology of some sort of ancient metal which made 500 laugh.

500 often questioned himself, he is a robot, but does not mean that his human emotions makes him an android, he just wanted to return his old days where he was the one who protected his creator, for all the things he went through all those years, believing that he was turning into rust, to become a pile of scrap metal, to be forgotten and so on, even he had to unburden his struggles to a wendy’s worker at the drive thru.

He couldn't take it anymore, one day he snapped and said in tears everything that he suffered after all those years, even worse he mentioned how strangey’s living nightmare abused him, describing every single thing in detail, strangey was so shocked after hearing that, but she felt for the first time a hug from her bot,”i only wanted to go back to the old days”, strange hugged him back.

since that day, 500 slowly recovered from that, thus having a calmed personality, later on he joined with the guys from the rusty red team which he debuted on the known “ vampire bait” mission, from now on he was seen on interviews from the Arcane tv, one of the most important ones were his interview at the late night show with Paul Mertens,after the final kill that ended the living nightmare, 500 joined again to sixto’s team after his kidnapping, along with his friend 499, they both are witness of the most abnormal things in the monsterdom.


	2. Mummy?

After the outburst of eldain’s first nocturnalis, the elf man returned to st.lazarus after his recovery, later on he began his work at st.lazarus’s museum of antiquities to strength his monster knowledge, in one of the expeditions with the crew of st lazarus, they found a egyptian book of the dead, a sarcophagus and a little box which acted like a key for the tomb and book, but the medjai told to the crew about the terrible curse that bears both the book of dead and the tomb, which they agreed and kept those values at the museum which wasn’t located in Antcornu.

As they opened the tomb, the personnel started to analyse the mummy via CT scan which they discovered that the mummy was from a egyptian priest called Imhotep.

The horrible event began on a stormy friday night, when Eldain’s friends visited the museum: Paul and Strange Mertens, the elf woman was dressed like the character Rick o’donnell from the 1999 blockbuster: the mummy,just for the special occasion, Eldain showed to his friends the antiquities of the museum which he noticed strangey speaking with one of the personnel about the tomb,She wasn’t a fan of archeology so she pleaded to open the sarcophagus, which the personnel strictly refused to open it for obvious reasons, Eldain asked them that he would open that once, as the elf boy pulled the box and opened the relic, the elf girl was amazed at seeing the mummified corpse.  
Paul’s grandpa appeared to see if they were alright, as he saw the tomb opened, he laughed and telling that to be careful with those things because a terrible curse will be on them, which he didn't care about that, Paul felt a bit awkward when his grandfather told that.

Later, Eldain, his friends and Sir Paul went to the book section, the elf woman looked at the book of the dead which she called it as “the egyptian necronomicon”, Eldain opened the book, Strangey didn't understand the geoglyphs but she pleaded to Eldain to read it, which his friends noticed that Eldain could read it, after finishing the reading, they heard a scream,but Sir Paul asked if he left the tomb opened, eldain nodded, then sir Paul added “The best part of this is the upcoming plagues”, thus the crew of st lazarus began their duty to stop the mummy.

Strangey was used to this monster attacks due she’s an idiot bait for vampires, monsters and some sort, but now she became mummy bait, she didn't understand what the corpse was saying, but she rejected his offer, telling to him that she doesn’t understand what he’s saying.  
Sir Paul spotted a few people without skin, eyes or body limbs, while trying to stop the mummy threats,but st. lazarus is doing their best to stop another evil.

Meanwhile, Paul was watching that pseudo apocalypse but he know what to do, Paul picked up the pet cat of his grandfather: Salem,running away while holding the cat,he saw the now regenerated mummy and his friend: strange, who looked a bit disgusted, but paul showed that cat to the deadman, which scared him away. strange commented that she prefer the mummy but in his undead-skeleton form.  
meanwhile,Eldain didn't know what to do, but sir Paul pulled out the solution, a golden egyptian book of life, so he ran towards his friends and the personnel of saint lazarus, which they were trying to fight against the undead man which ended up with the appearance of bad cgi scorpion character which made strange and the mummy scream.

Eldain showed the golden book of life, which strange throw it at the mummy, but it didn't work, the only way to break a curse from a book of death is to read another book, Paul picked the book, eldain red it as quick as possible, thus breaking the curse and everything went back to normal.they put the mummy back to the tomb, and in case, they put a note that said “do not leave the tomb open if you are making some necromancy or some sort”.  
Another mummy outburst more in the never-ending list, which they are used to.


	3. London Falling

Hello there, im a dux model control robot and im going to be your guide you in this renovated London, i see that you arrived by using the train, well as you can see, the underground had changed a lot, making it look like the subdemon, that golden statue of a philosopher is a guide too, he tells some clues for the youth.

Here we are, at London, you seemed confused, everything has changed, now the great purple demon rules this city,now London had became “the house of monsters” since the circa 1880s,those tripods were the one from the known martian invasion, it masked an end in london's history, you know the old phrase: "history is written by the victors", and i guess that the monsters rewritten it, thanks to the martian technology, the city advanced very quickly, but let's check out the british museum shall we?.  
the british museum was once the league's hq, but after what happened.., well, but at least they didn't close it's wing, tired of the boring archeological jars, check out the hq, a pretty literature freakshow, also the anime wing is in here too, so you'll evangelion pretty quickly.

And that woman watching anime?, she's the great purple demon's great-granddaughter, they told me that she's visiting london with orlando,they said that if find her 4 times, you’re lucky. oh look a big skeleton!, don't worry, it's just a replica, they told me that the original skeleton was robbed by Az-Teroith, let's go to see the mechas.

Thanks to that technology, London has now guardians, this big one is Meliodas, this titan was made for protecting the city from future threats, are you alright?, anyway, you see those graffitis on the buildings?, those are beautiful ones, some about Euronymous, Garoth…, i heard that some red writings appeared, did you know that the turkey twizzlers are back?, that began in a civil war in the social media were 90s kids fought against a tv cook star, which ended in fatal results, that’s the mortaldom fights for, for nostalgia, let’s go to piccadilly circus, the screens are still there, and we see that girl that we saw at the museum holding a bottle of coke with the phrase: feelin’ extraordinary?, gee, that woman is in every single screen, but hey we can see some monster ads, tell me,what’s happening to you?, you look bad, let’s go the imperial college,you want something, a dr pepper?, no?, ok, we have a lot places to visit, lets go.

Here’s harrods, now only the purple demon can enter this place, yeah, being a purple demon had its own luxuries,Let’s take a look at serpentine park, what, you asking why they changed the name?, well...Euronymous changed that law after he won that court.., don't tell me that, it was a park before, but now it became more than a park, in that place you can find: D&D players, people wearing fursuits, pokemon trainers, monsters, rave parties, heavy metal concerts, a great galore, with parties, neon lights, also in rare occasions you can see the sons of eldritch

and this is the star of the park, a commemorative statue of Garoth the Warlock, he fought on the monster reigns where he was killed by the threat of the monsterdom which gladly he’s dead, Euronymous had to remove that commemorative of that being, i mean who makes a statue of that gruesome monster?, glad they did the right thing, humanity doesn't deserve that man, hey. what are you doing , wait, stop, help!, help!, somebody call the police control unit!..

………………..

Breaking news, a man attacked 24 people at Serpentine park, according to one of the control unit, they said that man was having the main symptoms of possession after they noticed the sickly unnatural eyes and constant saying of “You let them invade!, i’ll rip your innards apart” and a large list of words spoken in victorian english, unfortunately the possessed man had to be taken down,isn't that right richard.

“Yes, we are at serpentine park, where the possession attack happened, i'm with one of the witness, tell us what happened”

“well, i was playing cards against humanity with my friends, and we heard a bot calling for help, we saw what was happening, and we saw a person attacking some people, i mean he acted like if he consumed krokodil, he had foam coming from his mouth, it was crazy!”

“and that’s the witnesses from today, sir”

Stay tuned for more news like that, now at the sports section, the known esports team “the flaming bees” had won on 5th Starcraft tournament after they find out a korean cheating.


	4. Pokemon Darkley

A shiny Feraligatr from the Darkley region was wondering through the forest, he found some weird looking blue crystals, he thought that it was some adamant orbs, so it didn't matter to him, but suddenly noticed some beams that appeared on the sky, but also he heard a cry, he know what was going on, so he went to back to his town with one of the crystals,after the incident of Alamos town located in Sinnoh, Palkia had to be in a pokemon center due to his constant fevers provoked by the space triggering, the shiny feraligatr had to start a journey through the parts of the darkley region to investigate about the crystals, but he had to encounter the typical evil pokemon team known as “team E”, an edgy pokemon fan character with his lucario, mewtwo from the 1st movie and so on.

While he was at Oddwood town, he encountered with the known necrozma, which was unusual at the time, but many people thought that this legendary pokemon was the responsible of the appearance of the crystals, the shiny pokemon had to go to the labs to analyse the crystal that he had picked during his journey, after putting the crystal in the generator, but suddenly a portal appeared which made the shinymon go to that portal,he was sent to the arcane world thanks to that vortex, he met a boy called sigurd, which he explained what was happening, and revealing that those crystals were dimensionyte: a power source of the arcane world, the shiny monster joined to sigurd’s team to stop another threat which they called it as “the living nightmare”

Meanwhile, at the Palkia shrine, celebi noticed some space compendium rustles, so he tell it to palkia’s frienemy: Dialga, which he make sure that everyone would be safe from that compendium, after Palkia got recovered, he went to fight against necrozma, Palkia thought that necrozma was the one who made the dimensionytes appear on the region, and thus started a battle that turned into a very hard one after necrozma turned into ultranecrozma.

many people said that ultranecrozma and palkia appeared in the middle of the events of “the living nigtmare”, but it’s just a rumor, after the events, all the crystals were returned to the Az-teroith and the shiny feraligatr stayed at the other world which he joined forces with sixto, the darkley region and Palkia lived in peace making sure that no dimensional shift will threat them.


	5. Painter in Darkness

In 1885, a known German-British Painter Jonathan Von Strauss,who was known for his paintings about gothic buildings, he sold his soul to abbadon by the age of 85, which was unusual for his age, after he sold his soul, he began to paint gruesome creatures, monsters that wandered through the street of the victorian london, elves, known sons of eldritch, etc.

one of his last paintings was about a self-portrait of him staring at a mirror,while some monsters were watching him, later, Jonathan died by tuberculosis, even he didn't made a will, one of his friends: Sir Paul of Cambridgeton Upon-avon, took the house and paintings, but months later, many people saw a shadowy figure who began spread terror along the way, the 1st crew of st lazarus heard about that, sir Paul didn't believe that his dead friend was now shadow figure, but he defeated him anyway, thus naming him “dead man jonathan”.

Some centuries later, now in the modern days, Dead man Jonathan has returned to spread the darkness just to avenge sir paul,thus making the event “the rise of darkness”, a mature originalcon called gork, began to investigate about this shadow creatures and jonathan, which he remembered vaguely for no reason, along with seldain 499 and the rusty red group they embark into a journey to defeat jonathan and save sir paul.

Along with the journey some people such as Howard and Croco joined in the journey against that darkness which was classified as “diet darkness” by the hooded people, meanwhile Dead Man Jonathan was planning on his idea that was interrupted long time ago: he planned to created a titan based on his paintings, but he was later defeated by another person who stopped his evil plans, even he remembers that day, he misses someone from long time ago, jon lost his love when he was 29 during the 1830s, he also lost a love interest during 1912 in his expedition to a floating city,seeing her dying in his arms...the only person who cheered him up, but his lust for revenge blocked those unfortunate memories, so he began back to his business.

The Darkness attack had arrived on Antcornu, G’ork and his friends were ready to defeat those shadow creatures, it was some intense hours of beating some shadows, they finally went to fight against Dead Man jonathan, who was holding Sir Paul, with a quick move, he save sir paul, but it wasn't over, he had to fight against jonathan, but...jon didn't want to, He didn't want to kill his son, G’ork was shocked after that reveal,Jonathan found G’ork after he sold his soul to abbadon, which his original name was Lymo, he was the ray of sunshine for that old man, until he died, which he went away, jon found him centuries later, which the little originalcon became a minion for that man, suffering the psychological abuse from him.

Howard, after listening to Jon’s story, he added that he was the one who stopped Jon’s plan about the titan, after he saw the poor originalcon, he took and him and gave it to strange mertens, were she rename it as G’ork,After hearing that story, G’ork understood his story and looked at his father, he took a deep breath and stabbed his father, Jon thanked him, the day was saved, but G’ork felt a bit bad, but things have to move on.

Meanwhile in hell, Jon was looking to his photos of life when he was alive, suddenly he heard that someone was knocking at the door, it was his son.., he was so happy to see him again.


End file.
